Demos Gracias
by agatha gatoo
Summary: AU brotherhood. traduccion autorizada de "Let Us Give Thanks". Wee Winchester. ¿De qué es lo que estas mas agradecido? Una cacería inesperada deja a Dean Winchester contando sus bendiciones


Disclaimer: "Demos Gracias" es la traducción de "Let Us Give Thanks" de Ridley C. James Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/8732457/1/Let-Us-Give-Thanks

Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" **Demos Gracia** **s"**

 **De Ridley James**

" _ **Si no puedes estar contento con lo que has recibido, agradece de lo que te has librado" Anónimo**_

"No importa lo que pase, quédense dentro del circulo" Dean Winchester, de ocho años de edad miró hacia abajo, a los brillantes cristales que lo rodeaban junto a su hermano menor y luego volvió a mirar a Caleb Reaves. El chico de dieciséis años estaba sosteniendo una destartalada lata de sal en una mano y una escopeta en la otra "Ni siquiera piensen en moverse hasta que vuelva a buscarlos. O hasta que salga el sol ¿Entiendes, Deuce?"

"Tío Bobby dijo que te quedaras con nosotros" Dean no quería ser dejado solo. Especialmente en medio de la noche y en una casa embrujada. La luz de su linterna proyectaba danzarinas sombras en la oscura habitación, provocando que el mobiliario cubierto por sabanas brillara como si monstruosas criaturas estuviesen esperando el momento perfecto para atacar desde sus escondites. El olor tampoco ayudaba. Era como el de la tierra mojada en la bodega podrida de debajo de la casa del Pastor Jim, mezclado con el horrible olor que Dean solo podía relacionar con como olía Atticus Finch luego de esa vez en que se revolcó en el pescado podrido al borde del estanque.

"Bueno, Bobby es un imbécil" Caleb miró sobre su hombro hacia la desvencijada escalera por la que el cazador mayor había subido y luego a los niños. Dean notó que el adolescente había bajado la voz y que sus ojos dorados mostraban incertidumbre. Una mirada que Dean había visto en más de una ocasión. Generalmente antes de que Caleb hiciese algo realmente estúpido que lo dejaba en problemas con los adultos.

"Imbécil es una mala palabra" dijo Sam antes de que Dean pudiese recordarle a Caleb que Bobby no era de dar un tiempo fuera como castigo, como hacían Mac o el Pastor Jim.

Caleb se estiró y puso su mano en la cabeza del niño de cuatro años y revolvió su cabello "No cuando estamos hablando de mulas, Enano"

"Tío Bobby no es una mula" bufó Sam, corriendo su cabeza "Es un troll mágico"

"Un troll, sí. Mágico, solo en el reino del Príncipe Samuel" bufó Caleb.

Un fuerte golpe del segundo piso, hizo vibrar las paredes de la vieja casa recordándole a Dean los esqueletos de juguete que la gente colgaba en sus árboles en Halloween. Los que se movían y sonaban con el viento. Estaba casi seguro que las casas normales no hacían esos sonidos. Su hermanito debía estar pensando lo mismo. Sam apretó la mano de Dean con más fuerza y su valentía desapareció mientras enterraba su cabeza en el costado de Dean con un suave gemido.

"Damien" Dean miró al techo cuando polvo y basura llovieron sobre ellos. La voz de Bobby soltando una maldición hizo eco desde el otro piso.

"Está bien" Caleb sujetó con fuerza la escopeta "Todo va a estar bien".

Dean quería creerle a Caleb, pero la sonrisa temblorosa de su amigo no era muy convincente. El adolescente se arrodillo frente a él, estirándose sobre la línea de sal para agarrar el hombro de Dean "Mira, Niño. Mientras más pronto ayude a Bobby a encargarse de esto, más pronto estaremos en la Granja. Sam, tú y yo podremos ayudar al Pastor Jim a estar listos para Día de Gracias. Justo como lo planeamos"

Dean se forzó a sí mismo a asentir, recordando el plan del adolescente "Pedimos quedarnos con los tutos del pavo"

"Sí que sabes" Caleb se puso de pie y puso la lata de sal dentro del círculo "Esto los mantendrá seguros. Lo prometo. Nada les va a pasar en mi guardia"

"No estoy asustado" mintió Dean, sin querer que el adolescente pensara que estaba portándose como un bebé.

"Yo sí" confesó Sam sin dudarlo.

"Está bien, Enano" esta vez Caleb pasó su mano por sobre el cabello de Sam y le guiñó un ojo "Tu hermano mayor está de turno. Los dragones verdes son conocidos por su valentía ¿recuerdas?"

Sam asintió, aferrándose a su cuento favorito "Athewm es un dragón guardián"

"Puedes apostarlo" Caleb compartió otra mirada con Dean antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

Dean observó al muchacho irse y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos. Sabía que Caleb no solo había mencionado la historia del Pastor Jim, por Sam. Había tratado de convocar la valentía de Athewm.

"Dean, tengo frio"

"Lo sé, Sammy" la tristeza de su hermano pequeño le ganó al miedo de Dean. Se sentó en la vieja alfombra, con cuidado de no tocar el circulo alrededor de ellos y sentó a Sam en su regazo para mantenerlo caliente. Esa noche de noviembre hacía mucho frío y era por eso que habían terminado en la casa que Rufus le había pedido a Bobby que revisara camino a la casa del Pastor Jim. La camioneta del mecánico no tenía buena la calefacción y Caleb había dicho que dentro de la casa estaría más tibio que en el auto, considerando la ligera nieve que había empezado a caer. Dean tampoco hubiese querido esperar en el auto, pero ahora parecía una mejor opción.

"¿El Pastor Jim nos va a estar esperando con chocolate caliente cuando lleguemos?" Sam se acurrucó más.

Dean forzó una sonrisa, abrazando a su hermanito con la esperanza de que pudiesen mantener el calor "¿Qué crees?"

"Creo que va a tener chocolate caliente con marshmallows y un gran fuego en la chimenea"

"Suena como el Pastor Jim" Dean estaba muy preocupado de si iban a llegar a la granja para pensar en qué los estaría esperando cuando finalmente lo lograran. Se suponía que irían a la Granja en el cómodo y abrigado auto con Mac, pero el doctor había sido solicitado a última hora por el FBI para un caso, lo que había dejado como opción a Bobby, quien venía de regreso a la granja luego de una cacería en Jersey. Caleb se había ofrecido para llevarlos a los tres en el viejo jeep que Bobby y el papá de Dean le habían regalado el año pasado, pero Mac rápidamente había vetado la idea, dando un largo discurso sobre conductores adolescentes que Dean realmente no había entendido, ya que su papá dejaba a Caleb conducir todo el tiempo.

"Espero que tenga galletas"

Dean negó con la cabeza ante el tren de pensamientos de su hermano. Una vez que a Sam se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nada lo distraía "Si tenemos suerte, puede que tenga pie de manzana"

El niño de cuatro años lo miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos oscuros esperanzados "Apuesto que si le decimos que estaba en tu lista, nos hace uno"

Dean suprimió un gemido. Su hermano pequeño había enloquecido, totalmente entusiasmado con la 'Lista de Gracias' que Dean había sido obligado a escribir por la señora Conley, su maestra de segundo grado en P.S. 87. La escuela en la que de momento asistían mientras estaban en Nueva York con Mac y Caleb.

"¿Podemos no hablar de la escuela, Sammy? Estoy de vacaciones" en cuanto a Dean concernía, lo mejor de la escuela era los sábados y domingos.

"Mac dice que no hay vacaciones del aprendizaje"

"No me lo recuerdes" Dean rodó los ojos al escuchar a Sam repetir como loro las palabras de sabiduría del buen Doctor. Mac había incentivado a Dean a completar la tarea en vacaciones aun cuando la señora Conley había aceptado su tarea ayer como estaba. Con solo nueve de los diez ítems que había pedido.

"¿El pie de manzana era el numero 8 o nueve?"

Dean decidió seguirle la corriente cuando se escuchó que algo se rompía y amortiguadas maldiciones desde arriba "Nueve"

La lista, en honor a la próxima fiesta, supuestamente debía ser de las cosas que Dean estaba más agradecido. La tarea no había sido tan fácil como la señora Conley la había hecho parecer. Al menos no para Dean, quien había sido forzado a nuevamente ser el niño nuevo luego de que su padre los dejara a Sam y él en la casa de Mac el día antes de Halloween. No habían sabido de él, más que un par de veces desde entonces.

"Béisbol era la ocho" Sam tiritó, apretujándose contra su hermano "Amas el béisbol"

"Claro" Dean tiró el gorro de Sam bajándolo sobre sus orejas y apretó su bufanda. La habitación parecía estar cada vez más fría "Los primeros eran fáciles"

"¡Yo era el primero!" presumió Sam levantando uno de sus enguantados dedos con orgullo.

Dean sonrió "Ya te dije. Fácil"

"Papi era el número dos" Sam levantó otro dedo.

Dean estaba comenzando a repensar esa opción. El dolor en su pecho era un constante recordatorio de que no había hablado con su papá en semanas. Noviembre nunca era un buen mes, pero Dean había esperado que este año fuese diferente.

"Caleb era el número tres" continuó Sam.

Dean sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban con vergüenza "Solo porque el idiota me estaba ayudando"

"No empezó a ayudarte hasta el número cinco" Sam negó con la cabeza "Ya habías puesto a Caleb en la lista. C.A.L.E.B. Se leer ¿sabes?"

Dean suspiró. A veces, Sam era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien "Si, eres prácticamente un genio"

"Mac dice que soy muy brillante para mi edad"

"Mac también dice que debieses estar acostado a las siete y media para mantener tu cerebro esponja gigante bien descansado" Dean sabía que era pasado la medianoche. Él y su hermanito estaban ahora en una congelada y destartalada casa embrujada el Día de Acción de Gracias. Si la señora Conley pudiese verlo. Mucho por lo que estar agradecido. La ironía no le era desconocida a Dean, aun cuando solo tenía ocho años. Después de todo, Caleb decía que Dean también era muy inteligente"

"Pastor Jim y la Granja eran el número cuatro" Sam dio un gran bostezo. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Dean y este supo que pese al lugar en que estaban y a las donas de chocolate que Bobby les había dejado comprar en la estación de servicio, su hermanito se iba a dormir "Realmente amo al Pastor Jim"

"No te olvides de Atticus Finch" Dean había querido enumerar al Pastor Jim, su casa y perro por separados, pero Mac había fruncido el ceño ante la idea, insistiendo que el Pastor y su granja ocuparan solo un lugar. Había dejado que Atticus tuviese su lugar por separado en el número cinco, pero había insistido en que Dean debía apretarlo a él y Bobby juntos en el número seis bajo el título de 'mis tíos'.

"No te preocupes, Dean. Nunca me olvido de Atticus" aseguró Sam adormilado "Creo que le pediré a Santa un cachorrito para esta navidad"

"¿Recuerdas lo que escogí para el siete'" preguntó Dean, con la esperanza de hacer que su hermano cambiara de tema. No habría perro para Sam esta navidad.

"Es fácil" Sam bostezó nuevamente "El Impala"

"Ella es el mejor auto del mundo" Dean cerró sus propios ojos por un momento, imaginando el lustroso Chevy negro, la sensación de sus asientos de cuero y el olor a gasolina que representaban para él su hogar. Si Santa fuese real y le trajera a los niños y niñas lo que realmente querían, Dean pediría que su papá volviera a ser como era antes.

"No recuerdo el número diez" murmuró Sam. Dean sintió que su hermano se relajaba junto a él y su respiración se calmaba al dormirse. Dean afirmó con fuerza a Sam, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, pensando en que no había un número diez. Dean había querido colocar Junio, Julio o Agosto, por obvias razones, pero Caleb dijo que era un movimiento tonto, especialmente si Dean quería una buena calificación. Dean se había rehusado a colocar _chicas_ como había sugerido el adolecente, así que habían acordado dejarlo en blanco. Después de todo, nueve de diez eran mucho más que el promedio.

Dean había creido eso justo hasta el momento en que había visto que sus compañeros de clases sacaron listas mucho más largas de sus carpetas. Niños normales, del vecindario de Mac no tenían mucho problema en poner las cosas de las que estaban agradecidos. Dean no había sido lo suficientemente rápido en cubrir su reacción. Esconder su trabajo bajo sus codos había sido peor. La señora Conley había hecho un gran show acuclillándose junto al escritorio de Dean, sacando el papel y leyéndolo. Había palmeado su espalda, diciendo que ella encontraba calidad mucho más importante que cantidad en sus tareas. Si Dean podía entender la ironía, definitivamente entendía la simpatía. Dean, indudablemente obtendría una A, lo que haría feliz a Mac, pero había dejado una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago del niño de ocho años.

Otro demoledor ruido desde el otro piso hizo que se sentara de golpe y Sam despertara. Escuchó a Bobby gritar el nombre de Caleb y luego el sonido de la escopeta al dispararse. Sam se giró en su regazo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Dean "Está bien, Sammy. Está bien" Dean realmente esperaba que todo estuviese bien.

"Quiero a papi" Sam comenzó a llorar "Quiero irme a casa"

Dean también quería a su papá, pero se conformaba con Caleb o Bobby. La habitación se enfrió más. Dean podía ver su aliento ahora. Cada exhalación provocando una pequeña nube blanca. La linterna parpadeó y se apagó. Y en ese momento, Dean la vio.

La mujer estaba vestida con un largo vestido azul. Su cabello rubio estaba tomado en su cabeza como un tomate. Hizo que Dean se acordara de las repeticiones de los Walton's que le gustaba ver al Pastor Jim con ellos el sábado en la noche. Dean sabía que era un fantasma. Nunca había visto uno así de cerca, pero Caleb le había contado todo de ellos. La forma en la que el pelo de la nuca se paraba y cómo sentías que cada poquito de calor que tenías era aspirado de tu cuerpo. Damien los llamaba los hoyos negros de lo sobrenatural y Dean entendió por qué cuando la mujer flotó acercándose y le costó tomar aire.

Dean mantuvo sus manos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sam, protegiendo a su hermano al mantenerle la cara presionada contra su chaqueta. Permaneció inmóvil y totalmente enfocado en la mujer. Su deseo de proteger a Sam evitando que mostrara su miedo. Ella lo saludó sonriéndole dulcemente hasta el punto en que sus botas tocaron el borde del circulo protectivo que los rodeaba.

En un instante, el espíritu cambió. Transformándose de un residente de las montañas de Walton a algo salido de una de las películas de horror que Caleb le había dejado ver cuando no había adultos alrededor. Dean se tragó un grito cuando el vestido de la mujer fue reemplazado por unos trapos sucios y rasgados y su cabello desapareció dejando unos escasos mechones apelmazados que cubrían pedazos de su cráneo amarillo. Sus dulces ojos azules desaparecieron, dejando negros espacios vacios. Piel gris colgaba de su rostro como la cera de una vela derritiéndose. Ella estiró su mano, flaca y huesuda, para agarrar a Dean y dio un grito de rabia cuando un escudo invisible la mantuvo alejada del niño.

"Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, abuela" Dean observó cómo Caleb bajaba los tres últimos escalones con un gran salto, aterrizando a unos pasos del fantasma. El adolescente se movió seguro hacia ellos, blandiendo lo que lucía como uno de los removedores de cenizas de la chimenea del Pastor Jim.

"Damien" la voz de Dean tembló y Sam lucho para girarse y mirar a Caleb, pero Dean lo mantuvo apretado contra su pecho.

"Quédate donde estás. No puede lastimarte ni a Sammy" Caleb levantó su mano en dirección de los niños "Prometo que no dejaré que nada pase. Solo necesito distraer a la dama de la casa por unos minutos más, para que Bobby pueda encontrar el espejo correcto"

"¿Espejo?" la voz de Dean sonó quebrada, tratando de no mirar nuevamente al cuerpo podrido frente a él.

"Rufus olvidó mencionar que no sabía exactamente cual espejo maldito estaba permitiendo a la Novia de Crypt Keeper vagar por este plano. Alguien fue muy vanidosa en sus años de vida"

Dean no entendía y realmente no le importaba. Solo quería que esa cosa se fuera. Ella pareció notar su miedo y gritó nuevamente, intentando alcanzar a Dean una vez más, solo para ser rechazada por el círculo. Dean enterró su propio rostro en el cabello de Sam, incapaz de evitar gritar llamando a su padre, pese a saber que su papá no estaba cerca para ayudarles.

"¡Dije que los dejes en paz, perra!"

Dean levantó la vista al escuchar algo romperse y vio como Caleb usaba el fierro para destrozar un florero lleno de flores muertas. La mujer gritó en protesta mientras el adolescente destrozaba más de su casa. Dean observó horrorizado como la cosa se alejaba de él y Sam y se acercaba a Caleb. El adolescente blandió el fierro, como un bate, golpeando hacia la mujer como si estuviese en un campo de béisbol. Para sorpresa de Dean, desapareció con un aullido herido.

"Y Reaves la sacó del estadio" coreó Caleb, haciendo un tonto bailecito para beneficio de Dean. Dean sintió como la risa quería sobrepasar su terror, pero su alivio fue corto, ya que el fantasma apareció justo tras Caleb esta vez, luciendo incluso más horrible y mucho más enojada.

"¡Damien, muévete!"

Caleb reaccionó inmediatamente, tirándose al suelo cuando el espíritu intentó agarrarlo. Se levantó de un salto sosteniendo el fierro frente a él "¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? He visto arrugados poltergeist moverse mucho más rápido"

El espíritu se había cansado de jugar. Le rugió a Caleb, lanzándose contra él nuevamente. Caleb levantó su brazo bateando con el fierro y ella desapareció nuevamente, pero volvió un instante después atacando desde otro ángulo como una abeja enojada.

"¡Bobby!" gritó Caleb, mientras continuaba bateando al fantasma, pero no obteniendo mucha ventaja "¡Apresúrate!"

Dean mantuvo abrazado a su hermano y los ojos fijos en la lucha. Sabiendo que no había forma que Caleb pudiese contener al espíritu por mucho más tiempo. Miró el circulo y luego a la lata que Caleb les había dejado. Sam estaría a salvo dentro del círculo. Dean podía…

"¡No!" el grito de Caleb hizo que Dean lo mirara inmediatamente temiendo lo peor. El adolescente aún estaba peleando y le tomó un momento a Dean darse cuenta que la advertencia había venido desde dentro de su cabeza, lo que significaba que el muchacho mayor sabía exactamente lo que Dean estaba pensando. Dean miró a Caleb todavía pensando en la mejor manera de lograr que Sam lo soltara y convencerlo de quedarse en ese lugar cuando la voz de Bobby se escuchó desde arriba.

"¡Cúbrete, Junior!"

Dean no tuvo la oportunidad de comprender lo que significaba la orden antes de que Caleb abandonara la pelea con el fantasma y corriera hacia ellos. Salto sobre el circulo protectivo y prácticamente se lanzó sobre Dean y Sam.

"Abajo"

Hubo una explosión de luz y sobre ellos cayeron más tierra y escombros, como una granada y luego quedó un silencio absoluto.

El vozarrón de Bobby rompió el silencio "¿Todos bien?"

Dean sintió que el agarré de Caleb se suavizaba. Se movió sentándose en los talones para que Dean y Sam pudiesen moverse.

"¿Están bien?" la voz de Caleb sonó mucho más baja, pero igual de ansiosa que la del cazador.

Dean parpadeó mirándolo. Sam todavía congelado contra su pecho.

"Hey, Deuce. Háblame" Caleb posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Dean. La otra en la espalda de Sam, mientras observaba a Dean con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

"¿Junior?" otro grito hizo que Caleb bufara frustrado

"¡Maldición, Bobby! ¡Todos respirando!" gritó, manteniendo su agarre de los niños.

"Ya sé lo que debería ser el diez" dijo Dean, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz. Sus suaves palabras hicieron que Caleb volviera a enfocarse en él. El rostro del adolescente más preocupado cuando movió su mano del rostro al brazo de Dean, masajeándolo arriba y abajo intentando calmar los temblores que el niño no podía ocultar.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Deuce?'"

"La lista" respondió Dean, esperando tranquilizar el ritmo de su corazón, que todavía golpeaba contra su pecho "Ya sé lo que debería haber puesto en el número diez de mi 'lista de gracias' ".

Caleb se detuvo y arqueó una ceja.

"Sal gruesa" dijo Dean con una pequeña sonrisa luchando por reflejarse en su rostro "Estoy en verdad, verdaderamente agradecido de la sal gruesa"

"Yo también, Niño" exhaló Caleb, presionando su frente contra la de Dean por un breve momento antes de soltar al niño de ocho años con una sonrisa aliviada "La sal gruesa patea culos"

"Culo es una mala palabra" Dean sintió que Sam se movía contra él y cuando miró hacia abajo, su hermanito estaba mirando a Caleb y solo un rastro de lágrimas quedaba pegado en sus pestañas.

"Pude haber puesto balas de plata" Dean miró de su hermano a Caleb "Apuesto a que ningún niño del Upper West Side habría tenido esa"

"Hierro" Caleb indicó el fierro que había abandonado.

"Agua bendita" Dean asintió. El ritmo de su corazón finalmente normalizado "sin mencionar fósforos, gasolina, enormes cuchillos y armas"

"No te olvides de Trolls mágicos y dragones" aportó Sam determinado a no ser dejado fuera "Amo los dragones"

Dean miró a Caleb y ambos comenzaron a reír. Dean se sintió no solo mucho más calientito, sino también repentinamente muy, muy agradecido "No te preocupes, Sammy. Nunca me olvido de los dragones"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
